1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a display apparatus. More particularly, this invention pertains to a variably rotating display apparatus for displaying any of a variety of articles in a moving display presentation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Articles such as jewelry, rings, earrings, pendants, bracelets, watches, accessories and other items utilizing typically multifaceted gems, jewels, precious stones, imitation doublets, polished metals, mirrors and the like (hereinafter “articles”) are known in the art. These articles exhibit colors and brilliance unique to their shape and refractive properties when light is transmitted, refracted, or reflected in the articles, thereby giving aesthetic stimulations to those who see them. However, these articles cannot provide colors and brilliance unique to their shape and refractive properties unless light is transmitted onto the articles from the outside environment.
In marketing jewelry, one of the goals of on-sale display is to adequately demonstrate to the fullest extent the light capturing, reflecting, and refracting attributes of the article. Demonstrating the color and brilliance of stones used in accessory and jewelry items provides the prospective buyer of such articles an enriched buying experience and further increases the marketability of the articles. Conventional lighting in a static display environment does not allow such enhancement. Specifically, for a prospective purchaser to view the appearance of a stone's light, color and brilliance under a given lighting condition, the prospective purchaser must view the article subjected to the lighting condition from various directions, allowing the prospective purchaser the opportunity to view each of the capturing facets of the article in turn and to observe the way each facet gathers, reflects, and refracts the light from that particular lighting condition. Traditionally, in order to demonstrate all the various colors and refractive capabilities of an article held proximate a fixed light source, a prospective buyer must physically move around the article to view, in turn, each capturing facet as it reacts to the fixed light source.
This traditional method of requiring the prospective purchaser to move around the article poses problems in several marketing applications. For example, in the industry of television-based marketing of articles, such as television-based marketing of jewelry, the prospective purchaser shares the vantage point of the recording television camera. Therefore, for a television-based marketer to demonstrate all the various colors and refractive capabilities of and article held proximate a fixed light source, the marketer must physically move the recording television camera around the article. Such movement often necessitates continual repositioning of cumbersome recording equipment, and the complexity of such an undertaking can often result in degradation of the clarity and smoothness of the image display to the prospective purchaser.